swissradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Opera time table W04/2015
Actual events * Network reconstruction and construction works of the Zumikerstrasse. Construction will start on 8 Dec 2013 and completed in the springtime of 2015. There may be interruptions of the broadcasting of swissradio Opera. Opera time table 19.01.2015 - Monday/Montag 00:30 Alessandro Scarlatti - Griselda (2000) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 03:31 Heinrich Ignaz Franz Biber von Bibern - Arminio (1994) CPO (I) 06:49 Michelangelo Falvetti - Il diluvio universale (2010) Abronay (I) 07:53 Francesco Cavalli - Il Giasone (1988) Harmonia Mundi (I) 11:46 Francesco Cavalli - L'Ormindo (1971) Stradivarius (I) 14:02 Luigi Rossi - Orfeo (1990) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 17:41 Claudio Monteverdi - Il ritorno d'Ulisse in patria (1991) Nuova Era (I) 20:19 Stefano Landi - La morte d'Orfeo (2006) Zig Zag Territoires (I) 22:50 Giacinto Cornacchioli - Diana Schernita (1995) Bongiovanni (I) 23:51 Henry Purcell - The Fairy Queen (1970) Decca (E) 20.01.2015 - Tuesday/Dienstag 01:27 John Eccles - Semele (2003) Forum (E) - 1st recording 03:24 John Ernest Galliard - Pan and Syrinx (2004) Brilliant Classics (E) 04:21 John Frederick Lampe - Pyramus and Thisbe (1994) Hyperion (E) 05:19 André Campra - Idomenée (1991) Harmonia Mundi (F) - 1st recording 08:05 André Cardinal Destouches - Callirhoé (Version 1743) (2006) Glossa Music (F) 09:44 Jean-Marie Leclair - Scylla et Glaucus (1986) Warner-Erato (F) 12:34 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Hippolyte et Aricie (1996) Erato Records (F) 15:36 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Dardanus (2005) ABC Classics (F) 17:44 Rebel and Francœur - Pirame et Thisbé (2007) Mirare Productions (F) 20:04 Tommaso Traetta - Ippolito ed Aricia (1999) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 21.01.2015 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 00:02 Tommaso Traetta - Antigona (1997) Decca (I) - 1st recording 02:41 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Ascanio in Alba (2002) Brilliant (I) 05:15 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Lucio Silla (1985) Brilliant (I) 08:09 Johann Gottlieb Naumann - Aci e Galatea (2001) Orfeo (I) 09:55 Joseph Haydn - Orlando Paladino (2005) DHM (I) 12:21 Joseph Haydn - Armida (1978) Philips (I) 14:40 Niccolò Vito Piccinni - Roland (2000) Dynamic (F) 17:49 François Adrien Boieldieu - La Dame blanche (1996) EMI Classics (F) 20:05 Gaetano Donizetti - La fille du régiment (1995) Nightingale Classics (F) 21:53 Gaetano Donizetti - La Favorite (1999) Decca (F) 22.01.2015 - Thursday/Donnerstag 00:27 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Margherita d'Anjou (2003) Opera Rara (I) 03:08 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Il crociato in Egitto (1991) Opera Rara (I) 06:58 Gioachino Rossini - Guglielmo Tell (1972) Gala (I) 10:45 Gioachino Rossini - Il barbiere di Siviglia (1971) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 13:04 Saverio Mercadante - Il bravo (La veneziana) (1990) Nuova Era (I) 15:40 Saverio Mercadante - Il Giuramento (1993) Nuova Era (I) 18:00 Federico e Luigi Ricci - Crispino e la Comare, ossia Il medico e la morte (1989) Bongiovanni (I) 20:08 Alessandro Nini - La marescialla d'Ancre (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 22:09 Amilcare Ponchielli - I Lituani (1979) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 23.01.2015 - Friday/Freitag 00:20 Bedřich Smetana - Libuse (1995) Supraphon (CS) 02:51 Bedřich Smetana - Dalibor (1967) Supraphon (CS) 05:15 Richard Wagner - Das Rheingold (The Ring of the Nibelung I) (1988) EMI (D) 07:44 Richard Wagner - Die Walküre (The Ring of the Nibelung II) (1988) EMI (D) 11:35 Richard Wagner - Siegfried (The Ring of the Nibelung III) (1990) EMI (D) 15:24 Richard Wagner - Götterdämmerung (The Ring of the Nibelung IV) (1991) EMI (D) 19:41 Richard Wagner - Der fliegende Holländer (1971) Deutsche Grammophon (D) 21:55 Charles Gounod - Faust (1986) Philips (F) 24.01.2015 - Saturday/Samstag 00:50 Charles Gounod - Romeo y Julieta (2002) RTVE (F) 03:26 Emilio Arrieta - La Conquista di Granata (La Conquista de Granada) (2006) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 05:39 Giuseppe Verdi - Aida (1981) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 08:00 Giuseppe Verdi - Nabucco (1983) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 10:04 Giuseppe Verdi - Stiffelio (2000) Dynamic (I) 12:00 Giacomo Puccini - Madama Butterfly (1987) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 14:34 Giacomo Puccini - Tosca (1990) Naxos (I) 16:29 Ottorino Respighi - La fiamma (1997) Agorà Musica (I) 18:47 Pietro Mascagni - Cavalleria Rusticana (1990) Fonè (I) 20:04 Pietro Mascagni - Guglielmo Ratcliff (1995) Agorá Musica (I) 21:55 Sergei Prokofiev - The Fiery Angel (Ognenny angel) (1990) Deutsche Grammophon ® 23:53 Dmitri Shostakovich - Ledi Makbet Mzenskogo ujesda (1992) Deutsche Grammophon ® 25.01.2015 - Sunday/Sonntag 02:29 Ján Cikker - Vzkriesenie (Resurrection) (1964) Opus (CS) 05:01 Tauno Pylkkänen - Mare ja hänen poikansa (Mare and her son) (2004) Ondine (FI) 07:19 Einojuhani Rautavaara - Vincent (1990) Ondine (FI) 09:58 Aulis Sallinen - Kullervo (1992) Ondine (FI) - 1st recording 12:35 John Adams - The Death of Klinghoffer (1992) Elektra Nonesuch (E) - 1st recording 13:50 Udo Zimmermann - Die weisse Rose (1988) Berlin Classics (D) - 1st recording 14:58 Ann K. Gebuhr - Bonhoeffer (2000) Gebuhr&Hatten (E) 16:50 Kris Defoort - House of the Sleeping Beauties (2009) Fuga Libera (E) 18:19 Peter-Jan Wagemans - Legende (2011) Etcetera (NL) - 1st recording 20:26 Jörn Arnecke - Das Fest im Meer (2003) NCA (D) 22:12 York Höller - Der Meister und Margarita (1991) Collegno (D) - 1st recording Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 04/2015 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2015